The present invention relates to a chair back attachment and methods of assembly of a chair back construction.
Modern chairs often include a large number of components which are time-consuming to assemble. This can lead to high manufacturing cost and/or quality problems. In a fiercely competitive market, chair back constructions which are easier to assemble or disassemble, and include more integrated solutions are desired. Improvements such as minimizing the number of pans, facilitating assembly, improving overall operation and function, while providing a robust, durable, assembled seating unit are desired. Also, there are times when it is necessary to disassemble a chair back, such as to correct quality issues during assembly or to perform aftermarket repairs. Thus, a chair back construction which is readily disassembled in such a situation is also desired. Moreover, modern consumers are often concerned with environmental issues, and it is desirable to provide seating constructions that utilize environmentally friendly materials in constructions that can be readily disassembled for recycling.
Accordingly, an improved chair back construction for furniture is desired that solves the aforementioned problems and has the aforementioned advantages.